Hikari Phatomhive?
by Kioshinekomata
Summary: It's been 13 years and so far Ciel's life has been okay, but when this young girl who shows on his door step claiming to be his sister what will he do! And why does everyone know who she is except him! Will this turn his life for the good or bad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Kiyoshi here! This is a little fic that I thinking of continuing though that all relies on your shoulders, the reader. if the story gets positive feed back then I'll continue, and if it doesn't then... let's hope that doesn't happen.**_

_**Anyway on with the fic. Don't forget to read review and like, follow, etc.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the black butler character just the plot line!**_

* * *

We find ourselves in downtown London where everyone seems to have a look of embarrassment on their face or they have the look of disgust etched on it. They all seemed to be looking at the one particular girl wearing cakki short as well as a button up shirt. She seemed to be looking for something. She then made her way towards a couple and asked for directions. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the Phantomhive Manor could you please point me towards the direction of it please." The man was the first to answer. "I-it's *gulp* T-that way, miss." The young girl thanked them handed them gifts as a thank you. She then left the small town in London and found herself walking into a forest.

Enter young girl P.O.V.

'_Hmm, It seems if I walk a few more steps I'll find myself near the manor. Better ask for directions to be sure.' _ I looked around to see if anyone was nearby and saw a young blond haired boy crouching near some flowers talking to them. I smiled and made my way towards him. "Excuse me, do you know of the Phantomhive Manor?" The boy turned to see me and smiled. He had these bright blue eyes and 3 red hair clips keeping his fringe out of his eyes. By the looks of him he seemed to be a gardener. "Why, you're standing on its front yard miss." I looked at him in shock and looked behind me to find this beautiful manor standing before me. I stood in shock as I took in the manor before me. The boy next to me smiled and said. "Beautiful isn't it?" He smiled before walking away to tend to the rest of the garden. I still stood there in shock before I heard a voice call my name.

"Hikari?" A familiar voice called my name and I smiled.

I turned to see my Aunt Francis Midford, standing before me. I smiled once again and felt tears prick my eyes. "Aunt Francis, it's nice to meet you once again. After 13 years to be exact, how are you." With that I bow to her to which she ignored and hugged me. "We thought you to be dead! After 13 years of searching you've come back to us. Where have you been?" I smiled patting her back. "Well I had to escape the hell hole, remember, yeah so after I escaped I made my way to what they called the new world, America and take refuge there until I had completely healed all my wounds and found work there so I could pay for a ship ticket back to London." Aunt Francis then let me go and took in what I was wearing. "Young Lady! What are you wearing! That's improper!" I looked at what I was wearing and smiled sheepishly. "But Auntie where I came from this is normal, if you don't wear this you'll die of heat stroke." I pleaded with Auntie Francis though there was no getting through to that woman, never was. I then heard a high pitched squeal behind me. "Mother what are you doing here? … Oh! Who's this?"

I looked behind me and saw a girl with blonde hair in two pigtails race towards us with a young boy haired boy with an eye patch and his butler slowly make their way towards us. I then glance towards my Aunt. "Mother? Don't tell me, this child is the baby you had before I left." I questioned and she sighed. "Yes, though I feel sad to say you never got to meet her before now. She's 14 since a few months ago, as well as your brother. " At the mention of my younger brother I smiled remembering the day my mother told me she was pregnant with my younger brother, Ciel, I was only 2 at the time. I then felt two hands grabbed mine. I looked to the blonde girl who I found out was my younger cousin. "Hello! My name is Elizabeth Midford, but please call me Lizzie, everyone does! Now might I ask who are you?" I was about to answer when Aunt Francis interrupted me. "Elizabeth, what have I told you about your behavior?" I saw Auntie give Lizzie a stern glare which made her stiffened. I smiled and said. "It's quite all right Francis, I find it cute the way she acts. Hello Lizzie, my name is Hikari, nice to meet you. I'm your older cousin." I smiled and shook Lizzie's hand. At this Lizzie grew excited."Oh! You're my cousin, are you Ciel's cousin as well? Mother, how come you never introduced me and Hikari?" At this Lizzie's mother stiffened and frowned. Lizzie shrugged it off and went off to bring Ciel over. I smiled watching the antics of the young blonde before turning to my Aunt. "Francis, you can't escape the problem forever, we're going to have to tell them sooner or later. It'll be okay, if he doesn't accept it, I understand, I was gone for all 13 years of his life, it's only natural." Before Francis had a chance to respond, both Lizzie and Ciel came walking towards us. Ciel was the first to speak first. "So Lizzie tells me you're our cousin we've never met. My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, nice to finally you're your acquaintance." He smiled extending his hand. I smiled and shook exactly, thing is I'm Lizzie's cousin, but you Ciel, I'm not your cousin, I'm your sister."

There was a long silence for a while before a hysterical Ciel spoke up. "You're kidding me right? You have to be, I never had a sister! My family died 2 years ago! Who set you up to this? LEAVE!"

At this Ciel ended his little speech panting and had a crazed look in his eye. I smiled weakly and nodded. "I thought this would happen, anyway it's was nice to finally meet my little brother, I want you to have this before I go though." I reached into my back pack and grabbed a medium sized box and walked forward to give it to him only for him to step back. I smiled weakly once again and placed the box onto the ground and backed away slowly before turning towards Aunt Francis hugging her one last time. "It was nice to see you again Aunt Francis, love you goodbye. Oh! And Lizzie please, take care of my brother, thanks." At this Ciel yelled. "I'm not your brother stop acting as if you know me!" I winced and smiled at him tears pricking my eyes. "You're right sorry, sorry for disturbing your peace at home, Goodbye, this is the last you'll see of me Ciel Phantomhive and family!" with that I ran away into the woods passing by a carriage. Once deep inside the forest I shifted into a small red fox and howled, letting all the sorrow of my own brother's hatred for me show though my howls.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2:My sister!

Chapter 2: My Sister?!

Ciel's P.O.V.

I heard footsteps enter my room yet I ignored these and covered my head I felt sunlight enter my line of vision. Though, it was futile with that wretched butler, Sebastian shaking me awake. I groaned but got up either way and awoke to what I thought was going to be a normal day, Oh! How wrong was I to think such a thing. I then heard Sebastian telling me all these morning's activities. I then froze when I heard Sebastian say something in particular. "Sebastian repeat, what you've just said!" I barked the order feeling panic well within me. He looked at me shocked and did as told. "Lady Francis is coming this afternoon to see how you're doing as well as Lady Elizabeth is already here waiting downstairs." I froze and yelled. "Have you already finished the preparations?" I asked frantically telling him to hurry up with my dressing. He gave me a skeptical look and said. "No, my lord what's with the rush, Lady Francis won't be here until this afternoon, why are you so flustered?" I looked at him like he had grown two heads. "You fool, have you forgotten that when Aunt Francis says she's going to come at a specific time she arrives two hours earlier than that!" At this Sebastian finished my dressing and quickly made his way to the door and politely made his way out. I then heard him bark order outside the doors and his fast footsteps fown the hallway. "Serves him right for being to cocky!" I quickly got off the bed and made my way out of the bedroom and down the flight of stairs to greet Lizzie who was playing with May Rin. I quickly made my way down the stairs and made myself look some-what presentable and greeted Lizzie dismissing May Rin. "Elizabeth, Good morning, how are you!" I was then knocked down and hugged. "Ciel~ You look so cute today! Kyaa!~" I smiled patting Lizzie's back. "Yes, now what brings you here today Elizabeth?" She let go of me and whined "Ciel~, I told you, call me Lizzie, how many times do I have to tell you that!" I smiled and said, "Yes, you've told me about a hundred times,…Lizzie." She smiled and said "That's better, anyway Ciel, Mother's coming today aren't you excited! Oh look! There she is!" I paled, she arrived earlier than usual, But then I calmed down when Sebastian reported that he had finished all the preparations in time. I sighed loudly and nodded. "Well then let's go greet her shall we, Sebastian." He smirked at me and said. "Yes my lord." We both then made our way outside and saw Lizzie holding someone's hands and Aunt Francis standing next to the stranger rather stiffly. I looked at the young woman carefully and leaned towards Sebastian whispering. "Sebastian, do you know of that woman Lizzie is shaking hands with." Sebastian also looked at the girl but shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know who she is, which is rather odd, because I do sense her scent to be familiar. Though I can't quite put my finger on it." I nodded and smiled when Lizzie came back. "Ciel! Can you believe this, that girl over there is our long lost cousin whom we've never met, come on, let's go introduce you to her! Her name is Hikari!" I was then dragged by an excited Lizzie and was forced to meet the new cousin. "So Lizzie tells me you're our cousin we've never met. My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, nice to finally you're your acquaintance." I then forced a smile and extended my hand for her to shake. She then smiled at me warmly which oddly reminded me of my mother. I quickly shook my head and heard her speak. "Not exactly, thing is I'm Lizzie cousin, but you Ciel I'm not your cousin, I'm your sister." I then looked at her like she was the one that had grown two heads. Then there began this long silence and I began to panic I felt my-self hyperventilate and grow hysterical. "You're kidding me right? You have to be, I never had a sister! My family died 2 years ago! Who set you up to this? LEAVE!" I glared at the wretched woman in-front of me like she was the one that killed my parents and left me orphaned. She then had the nerve to look hurt and smiled weakly. "I thought this would happen, anyway it's was nice to finally meet my little brother, I want you to have this before I go though." She then grabbed a medium sized box from her belongings and walked towards me to try to give it to me. I glared at her and stepped back. She looked taken aback and nodded. She then placed the box on the ground near me and slowly walked away towards Aunt Francis hugging her. She then spoke as if I wasn't there. "It was nice to see you again Aunt Francis, love you goodbye. Oh! And Lizzie please, take care of my brother, thanks." I then snapped, why won't she give up, the lies she trying to put into everyone's head. "I'm not your brother stop acting as if you know me!" She then winced before smiling at me once more. She then said her final goodbye. "You're right sorry, sorry for disturbing your peace at home, Goodbye, this is the last you'll see of me Ciel Phantomhive and family!" she then bowed before running off to the woods. I panted and sighed running my hand through my hair. I then began to take deep breathes in the short silence that drifted through the air. However that was short lived when Aunt Francis began yelling. "You insolent child, do you know what you've just done! Who, you just sent away!" I looked at her and glared. "Yes, I sent away a psychotic person who believes her-self to be my sister!" I then heard a carriage come near us. As soon as the carriage stopped Lizzie's brother, Edward Midford, stepped out of it. He then greeted his mother and sister before giving me his usual glare. He then began his story inside the carriage. "On our way here, there was this girl running away, crying, towards the deepest part of the woods. She looked like she was running away from the manor." Aunt Francis then started explaining what happened. "Actually she was running away from the Manor, Ciel was the one to make her cry." At this I saw Edward glare at me yelling. "You no good cheating Bastard! You dare go out with some else when you have Lizzie, I should cut you where you stand!" Though Edward wasn't able to get far when Aunt Francis put her hand on his shoulder. "Edward, please let me finish. That girl, wasn't going out with Ciel, she was Hikari, Ciel's older sister. You're missing Fiancée." At this Edward froze and looked towards his mother in shock. "B-but they said she was dead, they said they never found her!" and this Edward grew angry. "Hikari came back after 13 years and you sent away crying! Do you know what you've done! DO YOU!" he then grabbed my collar and shook me before dropping me and running off towards the forest. I stood there looking at the ground. I then heard a sigh in front of me. I looked up and saw Aunt Francis give me this tired look and said. "Alright, I think it's about time you learned the truth." With that she then set off towards the Manor doors. I quickly followed her and began my questions. I left Sebastian to get the gift and bring it to me.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3:The truth

** Hey guys i sorta had writer's block for this chapter sorry! Anywoozies, I just want to thank the two people who added this to their favorite list and the other two people who added this to their follow list. It's means alot! Everyone starts out small in the beginning. It means alot thanks! Now, Hikari if you will, the disclaimer! **

**Hikari:Alright! Disclaimer: Kioshi does not own Kuroshitsuji... though she wishes she did! XP**

**...Thanks for that Hikari! , ... Anyway lets get on with the fic.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth.

Ciel's P.o.V.

As we walked inside the Manor I felt this uneasy feeling about all this, me having a possible sister…No! I don't have a sister! My family, my parents died in the fire that destroyed this manor, I'm an only child! I then felt a pinch on my nose mulling me from my thoughts. I look up to see Aunt Francis smirking down at me and then suddenly frown. "CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! Just because your sister showed up after 13 years does not give you permission to look unruly! Fix your hair immediately!" When I gave no response to her she then grinned evilly, an evil aura emitting around her. "Or shall I fix it for you?" I shivered and quickly made my way to the washroom with Sebastian following behind me quickly. I looked up at him and saw that he had already fixed his hair and glared at him, to which he returned with an amused smile. "Sebastian, you didn't warn me of Aunt Francis' habit of making me comb my back on purpose, right?" He then smiled politely and then had somewhat of a poker face on. "Why yes, yes I did." I paled and turned to him. "GAH! Why!" He then smiled warmly and answered my short question. "To see you scared out of your wits by your Aunt." By time he finished talking he had finished with my hair and began walking out the washroom. I sighed and followed.

I sighed as I sat in my chair trying to grasp what my 'dear' Aunt was trying to tell me. I looked up at her and frowned. "So what you're saying is, that I have an older sister who was kidnapped at the age 2, no one told me about her because they were afraid of the grief it brought on my parents. She's a year older than us and has been missing for 13 years, and now she somehow, by a miracle appears on my front yard." My Aunt nodded to which I scoffed. "Excuse my language, but that's complete crap! I refuse to believe that woman is a part of this family, let alone my elder sister, without any proof!" Aunt Francis smirked walking over the present Sebastian and asked for it. She then walked over to the table located not too far from where we were sitting. She then proceeded to opened it after excusing herself from opening other people's presents. She carefully took out what was in it. I saw a small picture frame, some toys and candy, but what shocked me the most was the necklace found inside. I walked over towards the box and grabbed the necklace. It held the family crest and looked exactly like the one my mother always wore. I remember mother's necklace was a locket and proceeded to open the locket, inside I found a picture of the girl from this morning as a child on one side and my parents on the other. I jumped when I heard someone behind me say. "So you've found the necklace, that's great." I turned around to find none other than the topic of conversation not too long ago standing before me.

Hikari P.o.V.

I gave a few more howls before walking up to a tree to find some shelter in its hollow form. It was quite peaceful for a few moments before I heard the crunching of leaves get closer to where I was residing at the moment. I poked my fox head out of the hollow tree trunk to find Edward, my childhood friend panting looking for something. I tilt my head at him and watch him with curiosity. He seemed to be panting like he was running on his way to the woods. He then began to call out my name. "Hikari! Hikari! Where are you! I know you're here I saw you run in here, come on out! Please I need to know that you're okay! Hikari!" I laid down on my front paws and sighed, I knew I had to go out there, but I just couldn't I was nervous. However, I shook my head and crawled out of the small hole of the tree and walked a few feet away from Edward and shifted back into my human form. I then walked back to where Edward was only to find him gone. I then a few more feet to find him sitting by a river throwing rocks into the river sighing. I smiled and walked over to him promptly sitting down next to him smiling. "Now what's a handsome guy like yourself sitting in the middle of the forest by himself?" He stared at me then back to the river. Sighing he answered my question. "Well I was looking for this girl, you haven't seen a girl with dark blue hair run past here would you?" He then turned to me looking at me with hopeful eyes. I frowned and said. "Nope, I haven't sorry about that." He sighed once more and shrugged. I smiled and asked him another question. "So why is it you want to find this girl with dark blue hair?" He looked towards me and back to the river throwing a pebble in it causing ripple to form in the water's surface. "Because…She's…I…She's some-one important to me that's why. When I found out she came back I was overjoyed, but when I found out what Ciel had sent her away crying into the forest I felt panic rise within me. I thought, 'What if she where to go somewhere again?' 'What if I never see her again, his may be the last chance to save her!' But when I tried looking for her I couldn't find her. Now here I am talking to you." He sighed and hung his head. I frowned and he saw. "Not that talking to you is a bad thing! It's just I really want to, no scratch that, need to see her." I smiled and nodded and proceeded with more questions. "Is she beautiful?" he blushed but answered. "Very." I smiled blushing a little. "Does she have green-blue eyes?" He nodded once again and smiled. I then asked one final question. "Does she have a small mole underneath her right eye?" He nodded to me and gave me a skeptical look and asked. "Hey, how do you know how she looks like when you said you haven't seen her! Did you lie?" I smirked and nodded. "Yep, I have actually seen this beautiful girl! She right…here!" I then pecked his cheek and smiled. He froze there for a minute before blushing and yelling. "Why in heck did you do that for!" I sighed, man was Edward slow, and I said just that. "Wow you sure are slow Ed! It's me Hikari, Kari, Kai, Phantomhive, the beautiful girl you were looking for!" I said flicking his forehead then placing my hands on my hips. He stared at me before he lit up. "HIKARI! It's you! You're here! When your brother! Oh, My lord! Your brother!" He then squished my face and picked me up. "We have to convince your brother, that you're his sister! Come one let's go!" He then proceeded to drag me towards to Manor with me clawing at his hand that was holding onto my arm. When that didn't work I began shouting. "NOOOO!~ I don't wanna go back!" However, it fell on deaf ears when he continued to drag me away.

When we arrived at the Manor, Edward quickly made his way inside with me slowly walking inside, and shutting the door behind me. I followed into, what seemed to be the living room I then found Ciel holding onto the necklace mother and father gave me for my first birthday. Inside contained two picture one of me, and the other of my dead parents. I smiled bitterly and made my over to Ciel. "So you found the necklace, that's great." I patted his head softly and looked into his visible eye and smiled. He looked up to me and asked one simple question. "What happened?"

TBC!

* * *

Hey guys, me again, did you guys catch that little dory squishy face bit from finding nemo in there? I thought it would be cute if i including that in there. Thank for reading, comment, like follow, etc!

'til next time,

-Kioshinekomata


	4. Chapter 4:The truth part 2

**...Yeah so I lost interwebs for a bit (internet) so i couldn't update for a bit, sorry! Any who don't mind me I'll let you get on with the story, other note I'll be updating the first two chapter later!**

**Hikari: Yeah, she lost internet , sure! Not that she's lazy, whatever. **

**Hey I'm still here you know!**

**Ciel: What the hell is this!**

**Hikari and me: Shhh! It's okay little orphan boy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroshitsuji nor it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The truth part 2

Ciel's P.o.V.

"What happened?" I asked staring up at the woman believed to be my sister, though at the moment I didn't believe her. Well, I didn't want to believe her, although, I saw her picture with my parents in the locket, but that could've been stolen and she just put her own picture in there, right? Yeah, it was stolen, though that didn't explain my want to know what happened to her, it was just plain curiosity. Yeah, a human's want to know what happened, yeah that was it! "Ciel, are you listening?!" I jumped when I heard the angered voice. I looked up from my seat and stared at Aunt Francis glaring at me. Wait a minute! Since when have I been sitting down? I shook my head and answered to my aunt. "Yes, I'm listening, though it's hard when you're yelling at me." Aunt Francis glared at me but stopped when she heard a chuckle behind her. "It's quite alright, Francis, he's probably thinking things through right now. Something probably along the lines of 'I'm not going to believe this girl in front of me is my elder sister.' Am I right, Ciel." I stared at the girl and frowned, she knew along the lines of what I was thinking. She chuckled and said. "Of course I know what you're thinking, It's the normal person's reaction to this kind of situation, it's only normal." I glared at her for a moment a sighed. "Alright, alright, just get on with your story, so with can move on shall we." I then got comfortable and leaned my head on my palm.

Hikari P.o.V.

I sighed and nodded and began with my story. "As you know from Francis, I was kidnapped at the age of 2. Well, they sold me off to be a servant for this old Duke somewhere, all I know was he was a creepy and weird, anyways on with the story. They sent me to be his servant at his command, doing all of the tasks ordered, when I didn't do them as instructed, I was hit, whipped, burned, cut, you name it they did it. If I didn't do as told or didn't do it fast enough, they made me starve. That went on for about 10 years. It wasn't until I turned 12 that they sold me into prostitution. That went on for about a year and a half did I escape from that. I then met this Merchant that took me in and took care of me. It took about a year or so for me to completely heal from all my wounds. Me and the merchant traveled far and wide we finally stopped at the new land, America and settled down for a bit, I saved some money from working here and there. Took about two years to save up enough to buy a ticket here, I still have a lot left over. Anyway here, I am in your presence speaking here to you now." By the time I finished my story did I notice it was around sunset. I smiled and got up from the chair I was currently sitting in. "Well, would you look at that the sun is setting! Time sure does fly when you're having fun! Well, I leave you to think this through, Ciel, now I must find a hotel in town, goodbye for now." With that I began walking out the room when I heard Ciel speak up. "Wait, now what kind of 'brother' would I be if I were to let my elder sister out to some hotel." I looked back to see Ciel smirking and I smiled playing his little game. "Yes, what kind of brother would you be."

After lunch that Sebastian had served Aunt Francis and her kids left back to her place and there was a pause of silence that I broke. "So, when did you get yourself a demon butler Ciel?" I smirked when I saw the look of shock on Ciel's face and the amused face of Sebastian. "To think you named him after our dog, Sebastian." I smirked when I saw the look of anger on Sebastian's face glaring slightly at Ciel. Ciel got over his shock and looked at me and frowned. "How do you know about what Sebastian is?" I smirked at his question and crossed my legs, linking my hands over them. "Because, I'm also a demon."


	5. Chapter 5: Kurama

**_I'm back! Sorry for the wait stuff happens...like no internet. _**

**_Hikari:Stop using that excuse already! _**

**_Me:Sorry...Wait why am I saying sorry! I created you! _**

**_Hikari:...Don't ask me._**

**_Me:Whatever, let's get on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or it's character's nor do I own Kurama, he belongs to Kishimoto_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Kurama!?

"Because, my dear brother, I'm also a demon." I smirked when I saw the look of surprise on my younger brother's face when he heard my explanation. "Yup your older sister is a demon. Funny that my name means light, when my life is nothing but darkness and lies. One would call it ironic really, anyway moving on, now that you know that I'm demon, would you kindly." I wasn't able to finish my sentence when a big smoke cloud appeared before us in the middle of the room. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed already knowing who it was. 'That idiot! He has the worst timing possible! Oh god, why!' I sighed once more leaning my head on my closed fist ready to watch things play out themselves. "Hello everybody, the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of all demons have arrived. Bow down at my feet and marvel at my greatness!" I frowned as I watched the smoke cloud slowly disappeared and left in its place was a tall red haired male wearing a black kimono with gold flames on its hem. His red hair was now in a low ponytail, on his face were three whiskers on both cheeks. He had red eyes with a yellow tint to them, finally to top it all off he had a pair of red fox ears with white tips. I glared at the man and got up from my chair and walked up to him. He looked down to me and smirked. "Well if it isn't my gaki-!" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because I grabbed his ear a twisted it. I glared at the man who was now on his knees whimpering at the pain of having his ear twisted. "How many times do I have to tell you not to show up un-announced? Did you forget what happened last time you showed up un-announced!" I released the man's ear and crossed my arms. "Of course I didn't forget what happened last time! How can I not, you gave me the most painful beating ever!" The red haired male said soothing his aching ear. I smirked and flicked his nose. "And yet you still do the same thing over and over again!" The man grabbed his nose and glared. "Fine, I won't do it again unless it's absolutely necessary." I glared at the male and sighed running my hand through my hair. "That's what you told me last time, though I guess it's the closest thing to a promise I'll get from you." I looked over to Ciel and smiled. "Ciel, Sebastian, meet my mentor, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama, the nine tailed demon."

* * *

I smiled when I saw the look on my brother's face, I was hard to keep in the laughter I was keeping inside. He looked so confused and furious at the same time it was funny. He then looked towards Sebastian and barked out some orders. "Sebastian! Explain, who this." He then pointed to Kurama in a rude manner which caused Kurama to become annoyed, I had to hold him back to keep him from barking at Ciel. "This, 'thing' is right now!" I frowned and Kurama scoffed to which received a glare from Ciel. It was met with another glare from Kurama, Sebastian merely smile quite amused with what had happened. I sighed taking a seat near me and waited to hear Sebastian's explanation. "Well, young master, as our guest had said, he is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a nine tailed demon known all though-out the under-world as being the king of all demons, the most powerful of all demons. It is said that he is able to knock down 3 mountains with just a flick of his tail." At this Kurama grew haughty. "Yes, you can't forget that I strike fear in the bravest of men, and I have women groveling at my feet just begging to be with me. As well," He wasn't able to finish his sentence because I smacked him upside the head. "That's enough you pervert, I think they get it now." I sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today. I think went to give out my own explanation as to who this man was. "This, man is Kurama the nine tailed fox demon and the person who helped me gain my revenge on those who dared to mess with me. In the three years we met we have grown closer and closer to a relationship that is one of siblings. To me he's like an older brother, as I am younger sister to him. He's the one who turned me into a demon. Now with this, we bid you good night, no need to see us to our rooms. We have no intentions of staying here the night, if you catch our drift." With that me and Kurama faded within the shadows and reappeared into the forest behind the manor. With that we began our hunt for the night. I frowned while letting out an irritated sigh, running a hand through my hair glanced up at the clock as it read 11 o'clock. I stood up from my chair and began walking up the steps towards my bedroom. "Sebastian, I'm heading to bed, be sure to prepare invites to this week's ball that we're having are finished and ready to be mailed." I received a smirk and chuckle from him before he questioned my motives. "What ball, my lord, I don't recall there ever being a ball scheduled for this week? Could it be perhaps for Hikari?" I smirked and nodded. "Yes, I think it would be nice to introduce everyone to my dearest elder sister wouldn't it. I mean no-one has seen her in 13 years after all, also make sure you invite the queen, she needs to know of that there is another Phantomhive living within the manor. That is all, good night Sebastian." I smirked quietly muttering to myself. "I can't wait to see you make a fool of your-self, dearest sister." I then began to walk down the dark hallway to my room, all the while laughing to myself.

* * *

Five days have passed and now we find ourselves once again in the Phantomhive manor, in the midst of preparing for its upcoming ball that would be held later that day. Now we find a certain blue haired male struggling to learn the waltz from his butler, and certain blue haired woman laughing at his attempts.

"Would you stop laughing at me, like you could do any better, you've been gone for thirteen years and you were too young to been taught to dance, while you were here. I like to see you try." I yelled out in frustration in trying to master the waltz only to fail and having my 'sister' laugh at me. She walked over to me and smirked, "Wanna bet on that, little brother." She then crossed her arms and looked down on me, literally, she was about a foot or two taller than me. I glared at her and smirked myself. "Alright you got a deal, if I win you do what I say for one month." I smirked and looked at the clock against the wall. "Alright you have at least one hour until the ball show me then that you can dance and you'll win." She nodded and said. "And If I win little brother what's in it for me?" I crossed my arms at looked her in the eye. "That won't happen, and do find some suitable clothes the ball not your usual attire please." I looked to her outfit that she was wearing, which consisted of shorts and a blouse. She nodded and glared at me for a bit before leaving the room to prepare for the ball. All the while Sebastian's giving me this pitiful look, I merely shrugged it off and we continued with our dance lesson.

* * *

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading this story, means so much! hope you read and review! follow like Etc. TTFN Ta ta for now!**_

_**-Kioshi**_


	6. Chapter 6: The bet

**So I've been missing for a bit there...sorry? **

**...sorry not sorry. school has just been crazy and I haven't received internet for a good while now. And now I'm just making up excuses now, I'm sorry! I should go now and let you get back to the chapter that some of you guys have been waiting for.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Kurama he belongs to Naruto..**

**Also don't worry I'll bring in some more Naruto characters in some later stories.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Bet

"So you're going to show 'im up aren't you, kid?" I looked back to see Kurama leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. I smirked and walked over to him. "You're damn right I am, you know I never lose a bet, unlike a certain blonde we know. Speaking of blondes, shouldn't you be residing one right now?" I said running my hands through his long red hair. "Nah, the kid is currently sleeping, but you're right, I should get back. Don't worry I'll be back in time for the ball, so I can help you with your bet." He then began walking down the hall and began to disappear. I then smirked flipping my hair over my shoulder. "Take care of the brat! Don't be so hard on him!" my response was a lazy way before he disappeared into the darkness.

We now find ourselves in the ball-room of the Phantomhive manor, where everyone seems to be enjoying themselves when a certain butler calls out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming, if you please, I now present the master of this Manor, Ciel Phantomhive." Everyone then turns towards the stairs where the master of the house was standing, Ciel Phantomhive. He was wearing a blue vest with a white undershirt matched with black slacks. Half of his hair combed back the other half covering his eye-patch. He then began to make his way down the stairs, all the while smirking. Once he hit the bottom of the stairs, another voice called out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Once again pardon the interruptions, but if I may, I would like to introduce to you, the long lost daughter of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, the elder sister, of your adored Ciel Phantomhive, Hikari Marie Phantomhive."

Everyone then look to the stairs to find a red haired butler motioning towards the top of the stairs. Everyone looking gasps as they see the young lady appear before everyone, she appeared to resemble more of her father rather than her mother, with blue hair that fell in waves down her back. She appeared to be pale, however she was still a darker shade than her brother. She wore a black dress that had red lining on the top and bottom, with white detailing on the skirt of the dress, in her hair she had a red rose tucked behind her ear. For jewelry, she wore a small neck-lace that held a pendant that seemed to hold a one sole diamond in the middle. She had an aura of sophistication, as she walked down the stairs to meet with her younger brother.

She smiled towards everyone as she spoke. "Thank you Kurama, for that introduction, as for everyone present, I would like to thank you for coming, as well as my younger brother for putting all this together, now everyone please enjoy the party! Now if the conductor would please start the music to dance, thank you, enjoy." With that she did a little curtsey before turning to her brother, she bent down to appear as if she were hugging him and carefully whispered in his ear. "Surprised, foolish little brother." She smirked as she repeated a favorite saying of someone she knew.

Some-where in Konoha

A soft thud was heard a long haired male tossed his Kunai towards the target on the tree, missing. He then glared at the tree as if it would combust into flames under his gaze. He then heard a small chuckle to his left and turned towards it. "Ha, it's not like you to miss a target Itachi, so much for the Uchiha's prodigy." A younger male walked up to his brother, they almost appeared to be twins but if you looked close enough you could tell the difference between them, despite the differences in hair lengths. The long haired male glared at his younger brother before sighing. "Be quiet, I lost my focus is all, someone must be quoting me or something, foolish little brother! See, unlike you, I'm popular than you that people quote me more, because what do you say, other than Hn? Hmm?" This angered the younger male and he shouted. "Oh yeah, At least I'm not a stupid weasel!" the elder man smirked and said. "Whatever….emo." Then this stared a yelling fight between the two males. "WEASEL!" "EMO!" and this angered their normally sweet and quiet mother. "STOP YELLING IN THE COURT YARD, OR SO HELP ME I WILL COME OVER THERE AND SHOW YOU WHOSE THE BETTER UCHIHA IN THIS FAMILY!" after their mother's yell both males shut up and go their separate ways for the day.

Now we find ourselves back in the Phantomhive manor.

"So, you mean to tell me you're the elder sister of Ciel, that was kidnapped at the age of 2 and have been missing for 13 years!" A middle aged woman asked me as I nodded and smiled. There was a group currently surrounding me asking me all sorts of questions when a certain voice spoke up. "I don't believe it not one bit, you must be one of those people only searching of ways to steal the Phantomhive's company from under their noses." We all turned our attention towards a middle aged man than was very round and seemed to be drunk. "I beg your pardon sir, may I ask whom might you be?" The man huffed and grumbled out his name. "Duke Stephen, The owner of Stephen's company." I nodded and smiled and spoke. "It's very nice to meet you Duke Stephen, but I assure you I am no money grabber and I'm in fact the daughter of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. But believe what you want, I may tell you the truth but it is your choice it you believe it or not." Just then at that moment, Ciel decides to join us. "Ah, Duke Stephen, I see you met my dearest sister." I smiled towards my brother and walked towards him standing next to him. I placed my around his shoulder and smiled and we continued to talk with the Duke in front of us. "How can you believe that this wench is your sister without any proof!" I frowned at his exclamation of me not being Ciel's sister and sighed, it was going to be a long night.

"Simple really, based on the reactions of my Aunt Francis and everyone in the family towards Hikari, and the fact that she had an family heirloom that my mother had, that is only made for the females of the Phantomhive family. I figured that she was my sister, though it is still difficult to get used to after the death of my parents, after all." The Duke seemed to still be angry with the Idea of me being the sister of Ciel. "I choose not to believe it! I mean she could be a prostitute trying to steal your fortune, I'm warning you not to trust this woman." I took in a deep breath to try to control myself and smiled once more about to retort to the man in front of me when Ciel spoke out. "I appreciate it, Duke Stephen, however I don't take advice from drunken fools such as yourself, you reek of alcohol; I wish you would get out of my sight." This angered the Duke as you can tell as he raised his hand to strike at Ciel's face. At that point I saw red.

I quickly grabbed the man's hand before us and crushed it as hard as I could, however not to the point that I broke his wrist. I glared at the Duke before me and felt my eyes burn, which meant that they were turning red. I quickly went into control of my emotions and felt my eyes become relieved of the burning sensation. I closed my eyes once and opened them again and gave the Duke a menacing smile. "Say what you will about me, being a prostitute, or anything you might want to call me, however, if you ever dare to lay a hand or even the slightest finger on my younger brother, I will make sure that you'll regret it for the rest of your life! Now as my brother said, Get out of my sight, before I get angry." With that I released his wrist and tossed him to the floor and sneered. "I let you off with a warning, but that does not mean I am willing to forget what you were about to do. Remember you just messed with a Phantomhive, no one messes with the Phantomhive's and leave unscathed. Now leave before I take away my anger out on your pathetic soul." With that the round man got up from the floor and scurried to the front door to leave. I closed my eyes and sighed rubbing the side of my head. Once I opened my eyes I saw everyone's eyes on me. I smiled softly and spoke. "Sorry for the interruption everyone, that got a bit out of hand there, but don't worry about that, let the party commence!" I raised a wine glass I had picked up from a nearby table and drank from it. I smiled when everyone did the same. "Now, if you please Mr. Mikochi." I nodded towards the conductor of the small orchestra over to the left corner. A fast waltz began and then I smiled when people began dancing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and met the most flamboyant man I have ever met, and I thought Gai-sensei was bad. "My beautiful robin, we meet again! I have longed the day where we meet once more!" I stood there shocked as the man took my hand and kissed it. I smiled and responded to his exclaimation. "I am very sorry, um.." I then motioned him to give his name. "Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber." I smiled and nodded, "Ahh.. Viscount Druitt, It's nice to meet you, but I'm afraid you've mistaken this "Robin" with me, for this is the first time in meeting you."

His expression was priceless to say the least, it was a mixture between shock and sorrow. "Beg my pardon, you are right! You are nothing like the Robin I met at the party that night. You are more like a raven who had lost its way! How rude of me to compare the two of you young ladies. Can you ever forgive me?" I smiled and chuckled ad he bowed his head. I nodded and said yes and I placed my hand on his head. "Don't worry about it, Lord Druitt, all is forgiven, but if you excuse me, I must go and attend to some matters." He raised his head and nodded before softly smiling at me and walking away from me. I nodded before turning around to see a face I haven't seen in a very long time. I smiled and got on one knee and bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Little Hikari." I smiled at the ground and replied. "The pleasure is all mine, you look younger than I last saw you, your majesty."

* * *

**So there's that... I know it isn't great but i was stuck...for a good while now. Again sorry for going missing for a bit and now that school is back in session I'll try my hardest to get some chapters in and create some new stories here and there but other than that, thank you for ready, leave a comment about this chapter or others. like, favorite and all that good stuff and you get a cookie! **

**-Kioshi out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I brought this kinda soon, so i kinda had time for this chapter, that's a first!**

**Woo! I didn't prolong this! Though it is shorter than the rest, my bad guys!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kuroshitsuji or Kurama!**

-**Kioshi!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Her majesty!

"Excuse me" I pushed pass people to make my way where I saw where she was. I take a pause and scan the room once more to look for her, before I spotted her with someone bowing before her. I smirked and thought to myself. 'Heh, looks like Miss. I know everything, hasn't found her yet.' I quickly made my way over to her, the Queen. It wasn't long before I was within hearing reach. "It's been too long, Queen Elizabeth, how've you been since the last time we've met." I frowned at the sound of that voice and mentally cursed inside my head. 'Damn, that woman, I'm the queen's guard-dog for heaven's sake!' I sighed and moved towards her Majesty and her, my….sister! I quickly bowed before greeting them. "Your Majesty, I didn't know you'd be coming I would have arranged for your appearance, I am truly sorry." I bowed once more before she chuckled and patted my head. "Raise your head child, I came because a certain young lady invited me to join." She pointed her head towards Hikari and smiled. I followed her lead and frowned at my sister while she chuckled. "Little brother, why are you frowning, this is a ball for heaven's sake. I only invited the Queen here, to show off your amazing dance skills! Isn't that great news!" I froze in my spot and looked at her in shock. Is that what she's been planning to win this bet, to get me to fail in front of the queen and everyone as well. I glared at her before smirking and walking over to the queen and bowed. Then Hikari placed my hand in the queen's and said. "And what better way to do that is by taking the Queen and dance with her yourself!"

I was frozen in place with the Queen smiling down at me, I looked over to my sister and frowned, she was smirking right at me. I frowned, when the music began and the Queen waiting to be lead. I gulped audibly and found myself grabbing the Queen's hand and waist when I felt someone's hand on my shoulders. "You'll do fine, you practiced all week long didn't you? So this should be a breeze, just remember you're doing this to beat me, so win." I looked behind me and saw no one and shook my head. I grabbed the Queen's waist and guided her through the waltz that was playing.

I smiled at my younger brother as he confidently guided the Queen through the waltz only messing up here and there, but not that you could really tell. He's gotten better….at least to the point where he isn't stepping on the Queen's feet. I sighed as I watched him semi stumble down the dance floor with everyone watching, in restrained laughter. I chuckled to myself as a memory popped in my head that resembled this moment.

"_Come on you have to learn this for the annual festival later this evening!" I chuckled as I saw Mikoto struggling to teach Itachi a simple dance, that was traditional at this evening's festival. I walked over to them and smiled. "Hey guys how's everything going with this evening's preperation's?" I smiled at Mikoto while she smiled back, holding onto a grumbling Itachi. I smiled at him and said. "Having a little trouble dancing? What happened to 'I'm better than everyone else Itachi'? I smirked as he crossed his arms and grumbled. I then turned to Mikoto and smiled. "So which part is he failing miserably at?" She scowled and pulled a sulking Itachi from his corner of the world and brought him to his feet. "Get up you lazy bum! Anyway he's having trouble with the 8__th__ step." I frowned and thought about it. "Alright I got it, I'll help Itachi get this step down and you can go and you can go and relax Mikoto." She smiled while Itachi paled. "Mother, I beg of you, don't leave me with this woman! Last time you did that, she almost threw me across the village!" Mikoto frowned and glared at her son. "Itachi! I did not raise a whimp! Take it like a man or __**else!**__" Mikoto then glared at her son and I watched as Itachi shrink up like a scared kitten. I nearly chuckled and smiled. "Yes mother, I'll practice with Hikari." Itachi hung his head in defeat and sighed. Mikoto's demeanor's changed quickly and she smiled sweetly. "Thank you Itachi now while you guys have fun, I think I'll rest and tend to my garden." I smiled evilly when Mikoto left and turned towards to Itachi. "So~ you need help, Itachi, with step 8 was it?" He nodded and frowned before sighing and hung his head. "Okay what's the catch this time, money? I do your missions for you for a week? Free Ramen?" I sighed and shook my head. "Now Itachi, why would I want something from you, maybe I just wanted to help you from the bottom of my heart." He shook his head and sighed. I shrugged and smiled. "Okay you got me, I need a favor, not now, I'll need it for later but in exchange for my tutelage you have to do this favor no buts." Itachi seemed to go over his chances and nodded. I smiled evilly before rubbing my hands together. "Alright let's get this started." _

_Everything went out smoothly with me teaching him…well, more like me yelling at him before he got his stuff together and mastered the 8__th__ step. All the guy need was someone to push him in the right direction…literally._

'Ahh, fond memories.' I smiled to myself but snapped out of my mindscape when I heard clapping around me. I look up from my drink to see Ciel and the Queen bowing to all the people around them. I saw Ciel smirk at me while he made his way to me. Well, more like sauntered over to me, really it looked like he was shaking his hips while he walked. I wouldn't be surprised if someone wanted to kid-napped him with the way he walked. …moving on, by the time he made his way over to me he was already looking at me smugly. I smirked at him and waited for him to talk.

"Well, there you have it _dearest sister,_ I dance and if I do say so myself, I think I did a damn good job." I chuckled and smiled. "Yeah you managed to at least not step on her Majesty's feet." Ciel frowned but shook it off. "So, I suggest you grab your partner and begin to make your way to the dance floor to dance the waltz." I smiled evilly before putting on a face of pure innocence. "Ahh, I'm sorry my dear Ciel, but I don't know how to waltz! I never learned, poor me!" Ciel looked at me smugly and began to talk. "Well, _dearest sister, _It looks like I." before he could talk any longer I ripped the front part of my dress off, like it was nothing. Now the dress was long in the back while short in the front, perfect for the dance I prepared. "Sorry, little brother, I said I didn't know how to waltz, not dance, and in our agreement, you never said that it was the waltz I had to learn. No, you said that I had to prove to you that I knew how to dance, now if your excuse me." With that I made my way to the dance floor where Kurama stood waiting for me in a red silk dress shirt and black slacks. I smiled while he sighed yet was still smiling either way. We came together and waited until I gave the cue for the conductor to begin the tango I had prepared. Finally when he started, we took off.

I stood there frozen, when I finally snapped out of it and made my way towards Sebastian. Once I found him I asked him my thoughts. "Can she do that?!" I breathed heavily out of anger. Sebastian looked down at me and smiled. "Two questions my lord, Who is she? And can do what?" I glared at him before sighed and rubbing my temples. "Hikari! Hikari, can she do that, can she chose her own dance!?" Sebastian chuckled before nodding. "Well, my lord, you never did say it had to be a waltz. So yes, she can choose her own dance to choose from." I frowned and glared before turning it towards Hikari and her butler, Kurama. I saw them dancing what seemed to be a tango and seemed to be ending. However before her whole ensemble ended, she it with a giant leap in the air and landed on Kurama's shoulder as if she weighed nothing at all. Everyone began to clap and cheer. I frowned before crossing my arms and walking towards the drink table and taking a swig of a random drink. I then began to feel light-headed. I then looked over to Hikari and smiled. I then slightly stumbled towards her.

I saw Ciel out of the corner of my eyes and saw him make his way towards the table full of drinks and I frowned. I saw him drink a glass full of the strong wine I had ordered for the people who could handle their glass. However, I don't think Ciel is one of those people. I frowned and made my way towards him, and him doing the same. I sighed before talking to him. 'Why did I have to order that damn drink? Now he's drunk, way to go, me!'


	8. Chapter 8 Servant of evil

**Okay...so this isn't an actual chapter...It's more of a side story.**

**It's based on that song, 'Servant of Evil.' done by Len Kagamine, Vocaloid!**

**Check it out, It's a awesome song! **

**and since it's October, the month of the pumpkin king!**

**I thought i throw this in here to get it out of my system, don't hate me for it, Iz sorry, I'm already working on the other chapter so no worries!...I hope.**

**Also I plan to upload a Halloween chapter on the 31st or the day before...So look forward to that. without further adue, I present to you 'A servant of evil.' **

**My edition!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Len, nor do i own the Song "A servant of evil."**

**Nor do i own any Kuroshitsuji characters! I don't own vocolaid! I wish!**

**REVIEW! XD**

* * *

"Hiki-nee!" A young boy yelled while clutching a handful of blue tulips to his chest. Out of breath the young boy, about the age of 5. He had blue hair and the deepest blue eyes you could ever find. He was wearing a little sailor suit, as he hunched over his knees and caught his breath, he felt a pat on his head. He looked up and smiled at a girl who looked exactly like him. His twin, Hikari Phantomhive, she had long blue hair that reached her waist. She smiled and said. "Ciel, you know you can't run around so much you'll hurt yourself!" She scolded and frowned before smiling when she saw the pout on her younger brother. She then switched her eyes to the flowers in his hands.

"What's this?" The young girl asked curious. The younger twin smiled as he held out the blue tulips in front of him and said happily. "These are for you, I found them over there!" He then pointed behind him towards a small forest. The young girl smiled and reached for the tulip when she was grabbed from the ground and taken away. She then heard the yelling of her younger brother. She also began to yell his name. "Hikari!" "Ciel, don't worry, I'll come back!" They were both taken away to start their new lives, all the while the lone tulip laid on the ground long forgotten.

* * *

*9 years later*

A young man of age fourteen sat on his throne, he was the king of evil. He then heard footsteps make their way towards his throne and he frowned when they stopped before him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his trusted advisor standing before him smiling. The advisor smiled and spoke. "My king, I introduce to you, your new servant, Hikari." Then out from behind the advisor a young women identical to the King, bowed before smiling. "Your majesty, you have me as your faithful servant alone." The King stiffened before quickly making his way towards the young servant before hugging her. The young maid stiffened before smiling and patting her twin on the head, softly mumbling in his hair. "I told you I would come back." The King nodded softly crying onto his twin's shoulder.

However, when the touching moment was over the young servant broke the hug and got down on one knee. "Your majesty, I promise to protect you and keep you safe, I will kill, I will sin, I will sacrifice my all." With that she got up before leaving to set up the items needed for the tea that was to be served.

I smiled as I felt the sun on my cheeks. I clutched the paper bag to my chest as I made my way down the streets of our neighboring country. I held my hat to my head, but it still got away. I ran towards it and found it in the hands of a man with the greenest eyes I've ever seen. I moved my long blue hair away from my face as I stood awestruck from the man before me. He had blonde hair and was about 5'9, he smiled at me before handing me my hat and smiling at me. He then waved goodbye to me before walking away with a young girl with matching blonde hair. I just stood there as I watched them walk away, I knew I was in love.

The young king loved the young blonde girl that walked away with the blonde haired man, and grew jealous. He then sent for his servant and said in a whisper. "Kill that man that took my love."

I frowned as I stood before the king before bowing and saying the same thing. "Yes, your majesty, whatever makes you happy." I smiled to myself and threw my pettish love away and thought of my younger brother.

Soon I stood before the man I was to kill and frowned slightly. "Hello, you're the girl from before, am I right?" I stood there shocked before nodding, I then pulled the knife from my pocket and pointed it to the man before me. "It's nothing personal, it's just my job." I then lunged forward and felt the small knife enter his chest. I frowned and told myself that this was for the best, that this was all for my younger brother. Everything to make him happy, everything is for him! Then why can't I stop crying! I quickly wiped my eyes, when I pulled my knife out of the man's chest. I then began crying as I saw him slowly die. "Don't cry my dear, Princess, this is what I've always wanted, to die, you've granted me my wish." With that he died with a small smile on his face.

I smiled as I began to place the plated on the table as I began to serve this afternoon's tea. I looked over to my brother and smiled, "Today dessert is brioche, your favorite." I then placed the dessert in front of him and watch as he just stared at it. "Something wrong, your majesty?" My brother than picked up his head and his face held a frown. "Do you regret being my servant? Do you hate having to do all this dirty work for me, when you rightfully deserve to be treated as princess much?" I smiled and answered his questions. "I would never regret being your servant, even if we look the same, I am just destined as your tool. You have me as your faithful servant alone, we were twins torn apart when our fates should have shone." I then bowed. "To shield you from danger's deadly call, I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all." I then stood up and smiled, brushing some of the hair out of my brother's face. "They can swear you their enemy, or curse you all they want, they can brandish their swords and be on the hunt. Never fear, never cry, I will always be near, to let out your smile." Once done with my little speech I saw you smile innocently as you thanked me, I couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

Outside of the castle, a few weeks later, a whole army stood before the castle. It was all led by two women, the girl the king loved and a red knight, looking for revenge. "TODAY! WE GAIN OUR FREEDOM!" The one in red yelled out to the crowd and was replied with yells from all over. "TO THE CASTLE!" The crowd moved forward towards the castle.

I frowned as I made my way down the castle's main hallway towards where my brother was located, the throne room. I dressed in his clothing and walked towards him as he stood near the balcony. "The kingdom is planning to overthrow you." I smiled as he frowned and began to panic. "What do we do, Hikari, what do we do." I smiled and I placed a small cloak over his shoulders. I looked into his eyes smiling, tears coming to my eyes, I hugged him. "Here are my spare clothes, now take these and run. Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone." I pulled away from the hug and smiled once more as I wiped the tears from his eyes. "Don't you worry, we look the same in every way. No-one would ever notice that you got away." I then kissed his forehead, before pushing him away and began walking towards the seat where I began to pour myself some tea. I turned back to found him in the same spot tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. I smiled as I waved goodbye to him for the last time in forever, while mouthing the words 'I love you, now go!'. I smiled as he mouthed the same before running away. I smiled as I picked up the knife on the table and chopped all my hair off, making myself look like an exact replica as my brother. I then walked over to the balcony and threw my hair over the balcony. I had already binded my chest so I already looked like a boy. I smiled before I heard the footsteps of the people make their way closer to me. I turned as soon as I heard the door slam open. They then began to call me vice and disdain, I smiled and glared at the people in front of me.

I then began to walk towards the gallows were my head was to be chopped off. I smiled as I looked towards the sky smiling at its warmth. I made my way up the stair and placed my head in the hole. I looked up and saw a certain pair of blue eyes watching me. I smiled and chuckled as I certain memory of my younger brother running towards me with blue tulips, the day when it all started. Just then the bells rang to signal my death. I then spoke aloud as everyone quieted. "Oh, look, it's tea time." I then made a small vow in my head as I awaited my death to come. 'Somehow, in our next life, if we ever meet again, Ciel, let us play together once more, and be the best of friends.' That's when everything went dark.


End file.
